Midnight Love
by twiwriter2426
Summary: Kiaya's life couldn't be more perfect, perfect family, perfect school, perfect home. But somethings watching her, waiting for her, and she has no idea what to become of it. Her family's keeping it from her, can she handle it, or is her imprint more to her
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Take my hand." I turned to watch her walk behind me, her curls bouncing and that soft sweet beautiful smile spread across her face, as she stepped ever so gracefully. "Come on, you'll love it." I said as I turned back away from her. I led her down a wooden bridge far into the forest. My insides were churning as we became closer and closer to our destination. This couldn't be anymore perfect, nothing was more perfect than her.

"Where are we going?"

"Sh, you'll see." I stopped in my tracks and dropped her hand. Her expression turned to confusion as I turned around to face her. "Close your eyes." She did as I took both of her hands guiding her towards me. I helped her over a rock and set her down on a smooth stone path. "Open them."

I heard her gasp as her surprise was revealed. This entire waterfall decorated with lit candles highlighting the night as the water fell. She pressed her hands to lips, the smile never leaving her face. "This is my surprise?" She turned towards me sliding her hands around my neck.

"I spent all day setting it up. I wanted you to have a good birthday." I felt the smile creep across my face.

"This is the best birthday anyone could ever ask for?"

I slid my hands around her waist. "So, you like it?"

"I love it." She pressed her lips to mine and I knew that in this moment she was happiest. She was in love, she was going to remember this moment forever. But as she pulled away, her delicate eyes still closed, hiding her beautiful green eyes, I felt a soreness in my throat. She needed a moment like this, something to enjoy before she found out the truth, about what might be coming for her, what might already be watching her. She had no idea and was so kept in the dark, the thought of her finding out scared me, like this would scare her.

"Let's go for a swim!" She said stepping back and climbing down the rock. I hid the worry from my face and forced a smile, "Sure, babe, let's go for a swim."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - NEWS

The room smelled of sweet sugar and fresh laundry. The quiet was so hypnotizing that I could barely find the motivation to move; for fear I would disturb the world. I shifted a little, stretching my body completely out across my bed. My warm plush bed, contorting to my body and keeping me trapped with in my blankets. The only noise that I could hear was the ruffeling of the sheets and slight groan escaping my slightly parted lips. I scrunched my eyes tight and then fluttered them open. The world began to settle in around me. My eyes began to focus in on my surroundings. Every detail of every inch was settling within me. I sat up, draping my long hair across my shoulder to let it fall gently down my back. Grabbing my blankets I thrust them across the bed. Climbing out I walked over to the white double doors of my balcony and pushed them open. The air was warm, crisp, and smelled lovely. I looked out into the woods and saw my father's movements.

His brown and red fur blowing behind him as he ran and dodged through trees. He looked up towards the house and stopped. Stomping his front paws into the ground before sitting; then he titled his head back and let out a soft howl. I smiled, waved, and then he dissappeared. Moments later he reappeared fully clothed in some dark jeans, a white tee with a black leather jacket, and matching boots, "Goodmorning, Ki-Ki!" His arms extended out from him as if he were presenting me something new and extravagent.

"Good morning, Dad." I walked over to the edge of the balcony and placed my hands upon the railing. "What were you doing?"

He shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets. "Nothing, just... Going for a run."

"A run? Before breakfast? Since when?" I paused, not listening to his answer, I could hear more footsteps. Plenty. Maybe, five more bodies headed this way. I turned my head in the general direction they were going to come from. They're movements sounded so swift and graceful. They're soft whispering so low even I could not here. "Damn.." Escaped the lips of my father and I squinted at him.

"What?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders and seconds later, part of the cullen clan appeared. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all standing together, immediately stopping and staring at me with frozen glances.

"Oh, morning, Kiaya, didn't know you were awake?" Alice's birdie voice exclaimed. I squinted at her and cocked my head, "It's the morning Alice, what else would I be doing?"

"Uh..." She looked at Jasper and grabbed his arm. Something, was definitely going on. "What's going on?" Her head shot back towards me as if I asked an obvious question.

"Nothing, Ki..." Alice said, she let a small, smug, smile spread across her face and tried to act as normal as possible.

"I think you need to go shower, dear." My father, Jake, looked at me with squinted eyes.

"Okay..." I said, staring them all intensly down before turning on my heel to walk away. I glanced over my should and watched them all huddle together and then turn back to smile at me. Hmmm. Something was definitely going on but, I did obliged, a shower was what I needed.

The water let off so much steam, when I stepped out of the shower, I could barely find my way around. I kicked the fans on and dimmed down the lights. I loved being in my bathroom. The walls were a white color, painted with gold glittery stripes that were about a foot wide. The tiles matching the gold encryption all across the room. I loved having a color scheme for every room, and in our house, we would redecorate whenever we felt necessary. Well, at least the vampires in the family would. After brushing my teeth, I walked back into my room. Sat on my bed and let out a deep sigh. My robe was snuggly fit around me as I stretched across my bed.

I could hear voices murmur from the first floor of the house. My brothers were probably awake. Immediately after I was born, my parents missed the feeling of being together so much that they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. You see, originally, I was supposed to be a boy but, my parents got a surprise. They got me; their beautiful darling daughter. Shortly after though, Mom had a normal human pregnancy that lasted her nine whole months. She conceived two twin boys, completely resembling my Dad in almopst everyway possible. Damien and Arian, my dad's right hand boys throughout their entire childhood even until now. They got their tattoos, grew insessively huge, and have loud mouths. But I do love them.

"Ki! Are you almost ready?!" Arian called, he was the oldest and the wisest out of the two. His hair was just like my Dads but he never spiked it up. It just fell barely past his hairline onto his forhead. He had brown eyes that dazzled a golden glitter in them, and his smile only held one dimple. I slid off my bed and ran to my closet. "Almost!" I hollered while getting dressed. We were off to beach today to kick it with the Quilleutes. My bathing suit was just a solid orange bikini and bottom. I slid a pair of jean shorts over them and grab a loose white long sleeve shirt that hung off of one shoulder. I grabbed my gladiator sandals that were enticed with a gold metallic colored strap, my RayBan sunglasses, a towel, and a hair-tye.

When I started down the stairs, I could hear my mom talking in the kitchen to the boys. Quietly, I shut the door and didn't move. "I don't want her going out."

Damien let out a soft scoff, "Mom, its at the damn beach, what could happen."

I could tell the face she made at him. Hearing her let out a sigh I could tell that she was rolling her eyes, "Don't give me an attitude Damien, I just don't think you understand the severity of the situation."

"What severity Mom? Do you honestly think the Volturi are going to come back and take us all away?"

I peeked over the corner of the railing and watched as she walked over to the kitchen table and set a bowl of fruit down. "Not all of you, just her.". What would the Volturi have to do with me? I thought we were finished with them a long time ago, when my mother was born. That was way over a decade ago. I haven't ever even met any of the Volturi and by the way my family spoke of them it wasn't really something I wanted to do. Maybe, Alice just had a vision that was a misunderstanding.

"We don't even know for sure what is really going to happen and, maybe you have it all misunderstood. Maybe we are finally gettting the peace we need. Why can't you be more lenient?"

"Arian, you know why. I will not let anybody hurt my family." They left it at that. I sat there on the floor just watching trying to hear if they were going to say more but they didn't. Grabbing my towel and slipping my glasses on, I jumped over the railing and landed on the floor. Renesmee turned around and threw her hand over her heart. "Kiaya, you scared me! What did I tell you about jumping over the railing anyways, and is that my shirt?" I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. "No, mom."

I grabbed a pear from the bowl and took a bite of it. Honestly, I could eat like a wolf, in fact, I did. Blood repulsed me, this was the only vampire trait I didn't have, except the skin color. "Are we going?" I through the peel of the pear into the trash and grabbed a handful of grapes.

"Actually..." Mom started to pipe up. She rested her palms on the island and then eventually moved to rest on her forearm. "I think you should stay home today."

"Today? But, Mom, why?" Maybe she would actually tell me. Everyone was acting so weird today. First Alice and the rest of the family, Dad, and now Mom.

"I just want to spend time with you." She said, her face serious and her eyebrows furrorwing together.

"Is that a joke?" I looked at Arian and Damien who were scarfing there faces still. She didn't say anything. I was not about to miss a day at the beach. The sun was shining and it was extremely hot outside, why would she keep me away from enjoying the summer. "Like, I don't even understand what is going on around here." I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a laugh. My harmonic melody of my giggles couldn't resist the smile on her face.

"Fine, go!" She walked over, slapped me on the butt, and went out of the room.

"Ready?" I looked at my brothers who still had food flowing into their mouths. They nodded and away we went.

The beach wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. In fact there wasn't really anyone. The pack was all there including Leah. Thank goodness, I wasn't sure if I was really invited. We climbed out of the car and all walked over. The sand was warm and soft. Every particle sticking to my skin massaged its way deeper. I looked up at the sun and back down to myself. I did have a bit of shimmer from my moms side but it just made look like a human who rubbed glitter all over them, just with a more dazzling effect. They never noticed, just assumed that I had a special glow. My brothers however, were plain as day, with the exception of their handsome features.

"Hey Guys!" Embry called. He jogged over, his shirt off with sweat glistening on his chest. Embry was cute, but, it was hard to even find an attraction to the boys I've known since I was born. I mean for god sakes they were my Dads age. I felt more like they were big Uncles, in which they were, but I'd never really have a crush. Except for Seth, he was younger then my Dad by several years, and hadn't been around since before I was born. He went off to explore I guess. They all keep in contact my Dad says, he tells us that Seth never got to do what he wants, so, he decided to run, just like he did. And that he would come back when he decided to find what he was looking for. I never met him but from all of the stories I've heard he sounded like a good guy.

"Hello!" I said to Embry, he smiled and nodded before signalling for everyone to come over too. "Ready to swim?" I shook my head and walked around him to where Leah was lounging across a towel. She had her headphones plugged in and he short hair seemed like it was freshly cut. Eventually, she finally did get over Sam. Probably because she met a guy, whom she imprinted on a few years back, right here at this beach. They hadn't gotten married yet and Seth didn't even know about him. His name was John, he was out swimming around by himself and was evidently a friend of someone who lived on the Rev and was here for the summer. Once they laid eyes on each other they were inseperable. He had brown hair, a fit body, brown eyes, and a masculine shaped face that came down to a point. I guess he's a successful business man in the city, I never really knew much about him except that he did love her entirely and he knew everything about her, and I do mean everything.

She removed her headphones as I spread out my towel. I laid down beside her and threw my hands above my head. "What's it, Leah-Boo?" I asked strecthing. She turned her head and smiled, "Tanning, not like I need too, right?" I let out a giggle, she was right. Ever since she met John though she was more girly, and less hot headed. It was nice I guess. At least that's what my Dad tells me but, I've always adored her.

"You gonna swim?"

I shook my head, I wanted too but probably later. "Suit yourself." She threw hat at me and ran towards the ocean. When she got to the water immediately she jumped in the air and slammed Arian under. The two came up laughing and giggling and continued to dunk each other. I watched everyone for a while, pushing and shoving, floating, and swimming. It was nice to have a break for once. To have time to spend out in public with a group of people who seemed normal un-like at home. Aunt Rose was right, this was a curse but I did love my family. It was just that their disadvantages were mine too.

"Having fun?" I heard an unrecognizable yell across the beach. Turning my head I saw him, someone so unremarkable handsome walking towards them. Hands in his grey jean pockets and a white v-neck blowing against his skin. His dark hair was ruffled on top and his brown eyes were darker then ever. Everyone turned to watch and all paused, completely in shock to who they saw, as I was. He stopped, standing and starring, and just showed a soft smile. His teeth dazzling as bright as the sparkles in my skin, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- FIRST

"Well, are you going to say hey to me, or should I just walk away and try to do this all over again?" He spread his arms out a little and then ran his hand through his hair. Leah immediately came through the pack and jumped in his arms. "Where have you been?!"

He hugged her tightly, a smile spreading in her neck was released from his face. "I've just been on my own ya know? Looking for.. Me, I guess." She turned around and held her hand out towards John. "John, this is my little brother Seth.". They shook hands and talked for a bit, while the rest of the pack hounded him. I pulled my sunglasses off my head and set them on the towel next to me. That was Seth. He was gorgeous. Arian walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come meet Seth, Ki, he's cool." I followed him over hand in hand until we reached the pack.

They cleared a little so everyone could see each other. His eyes went from the ground, directly to mine. Instantly I felt nothing but him and I there. I could see no one else but him, everything was blurred and discolored. Finally, bringing me back to earth, was the uh-oh coming from behind me.

"I'm Seth." He said holding his hand for me. I took it lightly and smiled, "Hello, I'm Kiaya." Our hands were still together and finally we let go. There was a ringing and Leah pulled out her phone. I couldn't even focus on what she was saying because I could only think of Seth. My heart was fluttering so loud I was sure that was all anyone could hear. "Ki, you need to go home. Your Dad would like to talk to you, both of you." She eyed Seth and then winked at me.

Why? Was this... Is this what imprinting felt like? How could I instantly be in love with someone I had never seen before. Now, my dad was calling me home, when I didn't even want to leave. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to get to know him, yet, I felt like I already did. I knew there wasn't much to say, let alone do, so I turned on my heel and scurried away to the car. I could hear steps travel after me and a small sigh.

"Kiaya, wait!" It was Seth. He was following me. Why? I turned and looked at him twirling a strand of hair between my fingertips. "I guess, I just better ride along." I nodded as he followed me to the car.

I knew it was going to be awkward but I didn't expect it to be this awkward. I looked over at him. His hands in his lap as my brothers sat in the front. They were quiet too. No one really knew what to say, do, or feel. He looked at me, a small smile spread across his face. "How old are you?" He asked trying not to blush or let the tension conquor anymore.

"Well, I'm eighteen, now. Like maturely, I grew like my mom until I was like fifteen? Then it slowed. Now its stopped." I said and let out a small chuckle. "Well I gues I'll see if its truly stopped or not. He nodded and turned to look out the window. Other than the the breathing of my brothers I could hear his heart. It was loud. I was almost certain he could hear mine too. He would peek through the corner of his at me. I tried to not make it look like I was paying attention, but I couldn't help myself. There was something about him. Something that I couldn't bring myself to stay away from.

We were pulling into the driveway. Damien placed his hand in the scanner causing the gate to open immediately. Here we go. Instantly I could feel the tension rise. Edward was waiting outside, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes at the ground. When we pulled up to a stop, he looked at the car. Waiting. Seth got out first and shut the door. "Hello Edward. Its been awhile." Edward looked at Seth, and then walked over, wrapping his arms around him. They were hugging? What?

"How have you been, Seth? Glad to see your home." They were laughing and smiling and talking for a moment, but then, things changed. "Everyones inside. Come." We all followed.

As soon as I walked through the door, I noticed everyone sitting around the room. Some standing, others lounging. They were perfectly set statues that were so beautiful, it was mesmerizing. How could you resist their charm? No human could. It was surely impossible. They all watched, their eyes stone as we all made our placements around the room, and I knew it was about to begin.


End file.
